


The Story He Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad parenting on James' part, Basically it's Hamilton's life but with Jamilton, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, F/M, I try guys I really try, M/M, Multi, Rachel Faucette Buck is a good mom, Suicide, This story includes: Hamliza Lams and Jamilton, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "His mother knew he would accomplish great things."And great things he would accomplish, he would fight for the independence of a nation, he would become the first Treasury Secretary of the United States of America, he would build America's financial system from the ground up, and he would fall in love not once, not twice, but three times.





	

"Silence child, all is well." The mother cooed softly to the wailing infant.  
"All is well, all is well." She rocked him back and forth. A storm raged on outside, but they were safe. Of that she would make sure. 

They sat for some time in silence. The storm passed, and the crying ceased. The sun was beginning to rise and the woman could see the light casting shadows on her child's small frame. His eyes fluttered open and glowed like embers in the early morning's orange rays. 

His hair was but a few auburn wisps and his piercing, auzure eyes were deep and intelligent. Despite only being a babe, his mother knew that he would accomplish great things. Suddenly she felt a kick and she turned to see another small boy sprawled out across the bed.  
'He must have been frightened by the storm.' She thought to herself. 

She stroked his hair, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. The orange light faded way to a soft yellow and the noise of the streets flooded the small room. The two boys began to stir and the woman silently waited for them to awake. 

Before long the woman's elder child sat up and the sudden movement awoke the younger of the two boys.  
"Good morning James. Are you well?" The woman asked the the elder boy, James, as he rubbed his eyes.  
"The storm was scary mama." James yawned.  
"I know it was baby. It awoke Alexander as well." At the sound of his name little Alexander turned to look at his brother, now sitting next to his mother.

At this time James, senior that is, was off trying to make his fortune. However, he seemed to be unsuccessful thus far. It was disheartening, but they worked through it. They worked through it. He wasn't the most gifted when it came to his craft, but he tried. The woman was snapped out of her stupor when she heard a small crash from down the hall. Carrying her son, the woman was touched at the fact that her eldest child had decided to try and get ready himself this morning. He was but two and so dreadfully small that sometimes she feared he would hurt himself, but he was headstrong and seemed to rejoice at the thought of trouble.

Her dear, sweet Alexander, though still a babe, seemed to be following his brother's lead. If his constant laughter at his brother's antics were anything to go by. Though they were mischievous she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos/comment. Also, I am trying to make this as historically accurate as I can, so if you spot any historical inaccuracies please let me know so I can change them. That being said there will be Jamilton involved in this, because that's why I am writing this.


End file.
